Linked
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Lets make things clear I'm a normal girl from a normal world the only reason I'm no longer normal is becouse I was transproted to this world and now I have alot to do. But my problems is alot more then your topical miltery situations.


Marissa: Hey Allie what do you think of this new story?

Allison: looks pretty good I can't wait till chapter 2 through.

Marissa: that may take awhile. So disclaimer honey?

Allison: yeah why not.

Allison and Marissa: we own nothing from Hasbro or transformers prime the only thing we own is the oc. Enjoy.

* * *

Episode 1: linked.

* * *

3rd pov~

A blonde-headed girl sat up and took a look around. She frowned as she realized that she wasn't in her bed—where she should've been. Instead she sat in the bed of a truck that was covered with soft, plush pillows. At first she didn't think to much about her new surroundings, but then she realized how different the atmosphere was around her. Everything was pitch black, like someone had only just turned off the lights and she was still waiting for her eyes to adjust. That sounded like a decent plan.

She waited, picking her blonde curls away from her neck and waiting for her eyes to become accustomed to the blackness. A minute passed, then five more.

Just where the hell am I? She wondered, panic already settling in the back of her mind. The last thing she remembered was spending the night with her family in their house. Nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary. She had talked with her parents and she helped her brothers and sisters with their homework, and then... She went outside.

Oh. That's right. There was a car. She didn't remember the exact color scheme of the car, but there was a car, yes, she was certain of it. Was it this car? She looked down at the truck, a frown of thought on her face. No, much too large. The car had swerved off the road and right into her. She had barely enough time to register what was happening before it hit, breaking bones and causing other injuries that she seemed to be healed of now. The fact she didn't seem to be affected by these injuries made her frown in confusion. Had she imagined the accident?

She decided she should take her chances with climbing out of the truck. One leg at a time, she heaved herself over the side and let her feet rest on the ground. She felt reassured slightly when her feet came into contact with firm terra firma. Everything was so black, it was hard to tell what was around her, so she hadn't even been sure there was solid ground behind the truck.

Off in the distance, she was relieved to see a spec of light. At least she was near people, help if her luck panned out. A gas station, maybe, the girl theorized. Or a street lamp...which would mean a town was nearby. She gazed around the area she saw the light and nothing something else. Something was glowing red. Okay, she'd seen the movies, and a glowing red light didn't typically mean anything good. But either way, she didn't have a whole lot of other options and it could also simply be brake lights or something like that.

She stood up, stumbling slightly as she walked to it. When she got closer, she realised it was a string...glowing? And when she looked really closely, she saw there were two strings. One was an ember like red with a dull glow, the other was a midnight black that she could only see because of the dim lighting on the string next to it. They looked like cords. They reminded her of the wires attached to her mum's television. It reminded her of how her and her siblings would crowd the TV to watch and it brought her a warm feeling, her fear dissipating.

Then there was still the question of how the hell did she get here? How the hell would she get home?

All of a sudden she saw a bright light shining next to her. Panic attacks weren't something she was unfamiliar with, so the girl tried her best to keep her breathing controlled. As the stupidly-brave characters in a horror film would do, she yelled out "Who are you?!" and "Where am I?!" All the while, her heart pounded viciously and her anxiety rose higher by the second.

"You are in a link dimension, human." a soft voice said, startling her. Horror film characters don't really get a reply. A glass vase to the head maybe, but never an actual reply. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down, and took a step toward the light. Another bad move, by horror film standards. But the light formed a silhouette of a human: lean, on the shorter side, but muscular. The girl guessed it was a guy around early to mid twenties. Her eyes stayed locked on the figure next to her, her golden brown eyes twinkling in the blinding light.

"Umm... Where is that, exactly?" she asked. "And also... Why did you call me human when you're human too. Aren't you?" A lump formed in her throat, regret already washing over her from the question. Bad idea, very bad. Since I didn't really want to know and it might've offended them.

"I'm not really a human, dear Marissa," the man said. "I'm Primus and as for the rest... This is a void in between, a place where fate is intertwined and I would like to ask something of you. You know most things about my world and you are both a Decepticon and Autobot sympathist, so I'd like to request your assistance in the world you know as Transformers: Prime."

Marissa's mouth dropped. Why would Primus ask anything of her-hell, how did she even get here? That was still a question she was dying to know. She flipped through her memory for any info that would help, something that happened after the car accident, something that led her here. But everything in her head was just far too tasteless to think about.

~Flash back ~

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Marissa was only just now getting dressed, despite having gotten up before the sun did. Her long, curly blonde hair flowed and stopped just above her hip in a waterfall of molten gold. She smiled, brimming with positivity in spite of the early hour. She liked a lot about herself: the way her hair complimented her pale skin and the way the sun sparkled against her vibrant golden brown eyes. She had a nice figure too, covered in her wide range of clothing, but most of the time she donned faded hand me downs from her sisters.

Loud screaming and thumping reached her ears from somewhere downstairs and she groaned. I hate this sometimes, she thought to herself and looked up at the ceiling. Her fingers traced the red patchwork on her Lolita dress, fiddling with the black lace trim out of boredom. The rest of her time getting dressed was slow and drawn out to prevent her from having to go down and deal with her family's chaos too soon.

Deliberately, she pulled on her black stockings and slipped into her tall brown boots. If she was being honest, she really shouldn't be wearing anything with a heel to it, as small as it was. She was already having to duck under door frames due to her height.

She walked into her living room, groaning at the sight of her brother sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep. For the time being, it was quiet. Her sisters must've been off somewhere, playing whatever, and even though Marissa could definitely hear them, she couldn't see them. So that was something to be thankful for. Marissa took advantage of her peace, throwing aside her brothers legs to make room for herself on the couch and began flipping through channels.

She sat watching reruns of one of her favorite shows, Transformers. Marissa absolutely loved every single show, from reboots to originals, from G1 to Animated and the most recent, Prime. Most people get upset about dead animals in shows—Marissa did too—but for her, nothing made her more upset than when Prowl died in Animated. And, as any fangirl would say, she would do anything to prevent it. But, of course, she couldn't. Save for the periodic interruptions by her siblings—which earned them glares from her—Marissa watched her show for the entirety of the day until she went to bed.

* * *

~Flashback Ends~

It didn't really answer her questions. Maybe it was her adoration for the show that caused this? Yes, that had to be it. But what could she possibly do to help? How could a twenty-four year old military brat and violin player help a bunch of giant robots? She did spend some time fixing cars, that might come in handy. And then of course she had a few self defense classes too...but, hello, giant robots!

"Simple, I will be connecting your fate with two Cybertronians of Decepticon and Autobot origin," Primus spoke, as if in answer to Marissa's internal dialogue. "They'll feel any pain you feel, and they will also feel your emotions you experience and vice versa. You will also become a Cybertronian yourself."

Marissa stared at Primus. Did he really just read her mind or something? Of course he did. Rude. She glared at him then another question came to mind:

"I still have a family, what will happen to them?" Marissa asked. There was no way she was leaving her family.

"I'll remove your existence from that world and will give you nanites so you can pass through here easily. To your family, it will be like you never existed." he answered.

Never existed? Sure getting to be Cybertronian is big...but she won't get to see her family ever again. Even if she did want to go visit her own world, she would have nobody to go back to. It was a huge decision and life changing in a huge way. But...she'd been dying to get away from her giant family. It's too easy to lose herself in her mass amount of siblings. As much as she loved them, they were definitely something she could do without. At least, that is how she felt about it.

"I guess I'll do it," Marissa agreed and the threads next to her suddenly reached out. Her heart raced as they attached themselves to her chest, leaving an Autobot and Decepticon tattoo on her pale skin.

"Remember this Marissa, only fix what you have to. If too much,even the smallest detail, is thrown off course, there's no telling what kind of future you'll create," Primus warned her with hope still evident in his voice.

Marissa struggled to respond with the lingering pain still licking at her body. It didn't matter anyway because the darkness around her was fading and she found herself falling into a pale blue sky.

* * *

~Transformers prime world~

The sun was shining brightly through the tinted windshield of different vehicles. The dawning son reviled a flash of light hurtling towards earth.

It landed in Jasper Nevada or at least near it.

The girl was on the ground bellow she few years older than jack or Miko she was, at least around 18 or so. Her skin was very pale, not tanned at all. Her hair was a lovely curly blonde. She had a short sleeved knee-length black and red gothic dress and dark brown high heeled boots on. Around her neck she had what looked like a steampunk style cross hanging on a silver chain. She was pretty to those who saw her and to the ambulance driver.

As Marissa was being checked over, the thing that caught the doctors attention the most was her unusual tattoos. "Girl has interesting tastes in tats."

"She sure does," said the ambulance driver.

* * *

-The hospital-

The noises in the hospital were loud phones ringing the smell I sterilized rooms among other things. The doctor check the girl over with scans and blood samples. "It's the oddest thing. When we took a blood sample it was a bluish purple."

"Since when is blood that color?" a nurse asked. She looked fairly fairly concerned only for the girl to grab her hand.

"My bloods always been that color. It's weird I know but I'm fine. May I leave." Marissa looked at the nurse.

"Sorry. But we need to clear you first," said the nurse.

"I'm awake, I'm alive, and I'm leaving." She got up from the bed and began to leave the hospital pushing past the nurse.

"Now hold on a minute!" The doctor called after her. "We need to make sure you haven't sustained any internal injuries!"

"I'm completely fine. I'm walking and talking. Meaning A) I'm fine and B) I'm 23 so legally I can leave." She coldly told them and walked out the front door.

The doctor wanted to stop her, but the nurse grabbed his shoulder. "If she turns out to still be hurt, she'll come back."

"I still don't feel right letting her walk out like that," the doctor said, a little miffed.

* * *

-Jasper Nevada-

Marissa sat outside of school she wasn't sure why she came her but something earged her to. So she sat there waiting.

"Excuse me, young lady, are you a student or a visitor?" an adult voice asked.

"Sorry I was just….." Marissa yawned slightly as she got up from the bench when she noticed a motorcycle an purple motorcycle. "I came to ask if I could put on a concert at your school."

"Oh. So you're a musician?" The teacher asked with interest.

"Yeah I'm a singer. I even have a song it's called All is One. I thought a free concert might help some kids if they ever wanted to be musicians you know inspire people." Marissa mentally was hating herself for lying but it was easier than having the cops called on you.

"That would be lovely," said the teacher as she happily approached Marissa. "You know, I think seeing a talented singer is just what these kids need. Come inside and I'll bring you to talk to the principal."

"Great." She couldn't believe that actually worked shed have to use this to make some cash later.

The two of them walked into the school down the hall and to a door that said principal before going inside past the secretary and in the principal's office.

"Sir, this young lady here would like to perform in our school. She's a singer," the teacher explained.

"Is that a fact?" The principal asked with a smile as he walked over to Marissa. "You know, your timing couldn't be more perfect. We're actually having a pep rally today. How about we squeeze you in?"

"Thanks that will be perfect." Marissa smiled this was gonna work.

* * *

-pep rally-

"Next up we have a song from a singer named Marissa. Give her a hand with it, if you could. She needs some back up."

Marissa was given a few people and she showed them the song to play on the guitar and drum. They begin the music flowed through the air.

"Ok today I'll be singing a song till all is one it should be cheerful." Marissa said in

In a cold, faraway world  
A battle is raging between evil and good  
From the stars, they came here to Earth  
Caught in their struggle through the whole universe  
  
Robotic warriors give it their all  
Fight in disguise, till the victor stands tall  
  
Transformers  
Defenders of truth  
Robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through  
Only the strong will survive  
Till all are one  
  
Unknown soldiers fighting the war  
Use the power and wisdom from those long before  
Leads them on to victory  
Lights their darkest hour, their one destiny  
  
Truth has its moment and right always wins  
Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin  
  
Transformers  
Defenders of truth  
Robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through  
Only the strong will survive  
Till all are one

The students applauded her song. Three students looked curiously at her. It seemed like a big coincidence that her song referenced the transformers. Did she know about cybertronians?

The woman walked out leaving the stuff with the school before the assembly was over.

* * *

-after the assembly outside-

Jack waited outside the gym for the singer to come out so he could talk to her. He waited a good five minutes and at first no luck. Finally, she came out.

"Yes," he whispered before walking up to her. "Hey…. Marissa, was it? Great song back there."

She looked at him quirking a brow. "Thanks."

"I just have to know. Where did you come up with transformers in the lyrics?" Jack curiously asked in a gentle tone.

"Inspiration comes in many forms." Marissa rolled up her sleeve revealing the tattoos before walking off.

Jack's eyes went wide when he saw them. One looked like the Autobot crest and the other looked like the Deceptacon crest.

"Hold on!" Jack called after her while he followed.

"Is there something else?" She asked in a calm tone well they walked together.

"Those tattoos. Where did you get them? Where did you see those symbols?" Jack urgently asked

"Oh you mean the Decepticon and Autobots tattoos? Hum where could someone get those? Primus perhaps." She chuckled as she jumped three feet away from him.

"Wait!" Jack shouted as he ran after her. The woman jumped over Arcee who saw Jack running after her.

"What the pit?!" Arcee asked in shock.

"Arcee! She's got Autobot and Decepticon tattoos!" Jack shouted as he skidded to a halt before bumping into arcee.

"You're kidding me." Arcee said in her alt form. "Hop on."

Jack got on and they speed off the girl was going pretty fast like inhumanly fast. She got onto a garbage truck and jumped over a brick wall.

"That girl's as fast as a speeding bullet!" Arcee remarked while in hot pursuit.

Arcee swerved through the streets, avoiding other vehicles, keeping her passenger in mind. She and Jack stayed on Marissa the entire time. A few times, Jack was sure they were going to get pulled over because of how fast they were going. Suddenly, a truck made a turn their way and hit Marissa.

"Arcee, look out!" Jack screamed. Arcee screeched to a stop and Jack got off to check on Marissa. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead."

Marissa got up once the truck stopped her cheek was cut and bleeding a purple blue color. Jack saw it right away and was shocked.

"Purple blood?" he asked.

"Don't you know it's not nice to talk about others blood." Marissa wiped it away from her cheek.

"But…. How is that possible?" Jack asked. "Blood's red."

"What does red and blue make." She asked in a sweet tone.

"Well…. Purple," Jack answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey! You okay?!" the driver of the truck asked as he came out.

"Yeah I'm fine! Keep going I'm good! By the way if you see any blue glowing rocks avoid them." She shouted to the driver before walking off.

The driver got back into his truck and drove away. Once he was gone, Arcee drove up in front of Marissa to speak with her.

"Look, girl, I'm getting a little sick of chasing you!" she shouted in annoyance.

"People over the age of 18 are not a little girl I'm a woman. Besides don't you wanna be a little careful talking in public?"

"Girl, woman, whatever!" Jack shouted while walking over to her. "Would you stop running and tell us what's going on?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Marissa. And as for answers I have none for you or your autobot friend. Arcee right?" She asked in a calm tone.

"That is my name," Arcee answered, quite surprised. "But how did you know?"

"I tend to know things others don't." Marissa smiled she put her hands behind her back. "Tell me something. What is it like to be something else and what might change if a human changed into that?"

"What?" Jack asked.

She smiled. "It doesn't matter none of your business after all."

She collapsed after that. Jack immediately rushed to her side to check on her. With little choice, Jack got her onto Arcee and the two took off for the base for treatment. Arcee figured Ratchet might find something out about her.

* * *

-Autobot base-

Ratchet looked angry and annoyed. "She has energon and nanites in her blood."

"Is that why her blood was purple?" Jack asked while looking at the unconscious woman on the table.

"Probably. Frag if I know. I'm not good with human anatomy." Ratchet waved his servo in the air.

"But how did she get like this?" Arcee asked. "She couldn't have been sparked this way."

"The word we use is born, and I doubt that myself," said Jack.

"But then that would mean…." Raf said, hesitating to finish.

"Experimentation," Ratchet finished, clenching his servos. "But who?"

Marissa opened her eyes. They glowed slightly. She looked around and found herself inside the Autobot base. Not only that, but the Autobots and the human kids were around her. "Life just gets funner and funner."

"Welcome to the Autobot base," Miko happily said while sitting next to her.

"I definitely should've picked death." She told herself rubbing her neck.

"Sorry for the scare," Jack apologized. "But you passed out after talking to Arcee and me. We figured it might be safer here."

"Wasn't scared, kid. Stressed maybe." She sighed putting her legs over the table.

"My names not kid. It's Jack," said Jack. And then he pointed to his friends. "He's Raf and she's Miko."

She wondered what to say she felt kinda sad in a way. "Nice to officially meet you."

"You too," said Miko. "So were you experimented on or something."

"Miko!" Jack shouted Marissa laughed a little at the scene before her. "Hey. You just laughed. That's a first."

"I've had an hell of a day and to answer your question yes I was." She lied. It was easier then believing Primus sent her from another universe.

"I'm willing to bet it was those cons," Arcee said, a bit angrily. "Was it?"

"I didn't see there faces voices maybe the only reason I got out was simply luck." Marissa shrugged she rubbed her neck.

"Lucky you showed up at our school," said Raf. "Cause now you met us. And the Autobots can protect you from the Decepticons."

"You know it's just as likely other people did this." Marissa commented rubbing her neck. "Oh there was another um Auotbot there. She I think was pink kinda looked a little like miss blue over here."

"Like Arcee?" Jack asked, gesturing to said bot.

"Yep pretty much her name was Elita One I think." Marissa wasn't doing herself any favors by lying.

"Elita One?" Optimus asked in shock. He stared intently at Marissa. "Are you certain that was her name?"

"Yeah. When you're a military brat and travel a lot or get trapped in certain areas you get to be very sure of a lot of things." Marissa rubbed her arm.

Optimus took a step back and shook his helm. "It can't be."

"Do you remember the place." Arcee asked in a serious tone spooking her a little.

"Uh maybe 104.681922 35.078218 thats longitude and latitude."

"We'll go there," said Bulkhead. "It's the only way to know for sure."

Ratchet typed in the coordinates opening a ground bridge there Marissa ran through as if scouting ahead. "You'd think she'd be avoiding that place."

"You'd think," Arcee agreed.

"Ratchet, stay here and maintain the controls," Optimus ordered. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, come with me after her. Jack, Miko, Raf, you three stay with Ratchet."

"No way am I missing out on this!" Miko said in excitement as she ran for the ground bridge.

"Miko!" Jack and Bulkhead shouted at the same time while trying to stop the girl. Unfortunately, she made it through, and so did Jack, who was chasing her.

"Scrap," Arcee groaned.

"Raf, wait here," said Optimus. "We'll get them."

* * *

-In the desert near a base-

Marissa hid near the area where two guards were posted they had firearms held in hand.

A man in a lab coat came out. "Hey, doc, how's the search going?"

"Subject disappeared we can't seem to find her but the cybertronian is still in the lab and kicking we can try again. If she does appear we can do a double dose." Marissa couldn't believe she was actually right did Primus put her in the body of a different Marissa or something or maybe added some things no Primus sounded pretty weak so it was probably another body. And maybe he had made a bound with one of the autobots she'd have to feel pain or something to tell which.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Miko's voice.

"The plan is we're going back!" Jack's voice barked.

Miko glared at Jack. "I have to agree with Jack," said Optimus, looming over them. "You two shouldn't be here."

"Us?! What about her!?" Miko asked in annoyance.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee looked at Marissa and made a beeping sound. "She feels angry….odd I can feel her anger."

"Really? You can feel her emotions?" Arcee asked Bumblebee, curiously.

"Is that what he said?" Jack asked; he looked at Marissa. "What's going on with her?"

"Apparently, she feels angry," Arcee answered.

"Bee that sounds a lot like a spark mate."

"Uh what's a spark mate?" Miko asked only to be ignored.

"We better get closer to her," said Bulkhead.

"Agreed. But stay quiet and alert." Optimus said transforming and driving slowly around the back.

Marissa felt a small pulse of something in the forminging spark as the scientist walked back in Marissa quickly hit the man unconscious with the gun grabbed it shot the other man before he could even pull the trigger. She took a card from the now dead worker and went to the large door using the card to open it.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Arcee remarked and then became a motorcycle and drove in after Marissa.

"Are you kidding she's like a spy!" Miko shouted running after them.

"Miko! Wait! That girl just killed a guy! Miko!" Jack shouted as he ran after the girl.

* * *

-Inside the secret base -

Marissa snuck in checking on her surroundings only when a creak and that was the men opened fire on them Arcee quickly got in front of the children to block the opening fire Marissa shot one on the right in the head then the next on the right in the head. The firing stopped after that. She then walked over to Arcee and the kids. "Are you two idiots."

"I was trying to stop her!" Jack shouted, pointing at Miko.

"Hey!" Miko snapped.

"This is an illegal base from an unknown country military. Do you think for a moment they won't try to kill you?" Marissa asked angrily looking over them. "And I know that because these guns are normally used by another country and these guys, pardon if I sound racist, don't look like they're from around here."

"You're right," said Jack, looking at the guys. "And I think I heard some of them speaking a different language from time to time."

"Yeah so I'm sorry you had to see me killing someone. But right now this is dangerous and I can't hesitate."

"Marissa, the fact that it's dangerous here is why Optimus wanted just us Autobots to handle it," said Arcee, looking at her in a disapproving way.

"Honey, I'm from a military family. I didn't learn those skills overnight. I worked for the military since I was 18 I know what I doing." Marissa said moving ahead.

"So you worked for the military? Why don't you still work for them?" Jack asked.

"Honorably, discharged. I was seriously injured at the time and, well, they didn't wanna risk me never walking again because of what happened." Marissa told him in a calm tone she hated the memories of them having to reattach her leg and help her walk again. Her leg was reattached quickly. but being discharged was hard.

"Why did you come here, then?" Miko asked. "Did something happen to you here?"

"I'm here to rescue Elita One." Marissa pulled the bullets from the other gun. "And we're not talking. Come on she's inside."

Marissa opened the door the door and lucky no armed guards were there but being held by the femmes server were cuffs. She was pink and looked a little like Arcee accept she was pink and white with a bit of pink on her lip plates and over her optics are pink looking eyeliner. Her helm curved up a bit with two aido sensor near the top of her helm.

Arcee switched to the comlink and said, "Prime, we've found Elita One. She appears to be online."

"Stand by, Arcee," Optimus replied. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I will be with you shortly."

"Got it. Over and out," said Arcee. "Marissa, the others are on their way. Don't do anything until they arrive."

Marissa ignored her rolling her eyes she looked for something before grabbing a lever and causing it to lower her. "Grab her and lets go no offense, ma'am, but if we stay here and they come back they will kill the kids and they will kill me and you will have to explain this to agent Fowler."

"And if they catch us taking her?" Arcee asked.

"Then we shoot and weave now move." Marissa coldly told her Arcee growled slightly before picking her up each of them ran after her.

Then walked through the halls and ran through the door closet to the entrance when they encounter Optimus.

"I told you to wait for backup!" Optimus shouted.

"Well, Marissa made the case that we were better off getting her out ourselves," said Arcee while handing Elita over to Optimus. "And we succeeded. Elita is safe."

Optimus smiled as he looked at Elita's face. In that moment, her optics lit up and she looked at him.

"Orion?" She asked.

"Orion?" The kids asked.

"You know I don't use that anymore," said Optimus.

"What can I say? I can never forget your original name," said Elita, smiling.

"Nor I," said Optimus.

"Love reuniens. Really I do, but I suggest getting out of here and in a ground bridge pronto." Marissa calmly told them walking out the front door.

"Halt!" a male voice with a foreign accent shouted.

Everyone turned around in time to see a group of soldiers pointing guns at them.

"Frag I know you autobots aren't exactly prone to hurting humans but Considering the circumstances?" Marissa gestured to the soldiers.

"Recapture the bot! Open fire on the rest!" the leader ordered.

"Sir, there's children with them!" One soldier shouted.

"I said open fire!" The leader shouted.

Marissa shot well they were arguing hitting the leader in the head.

Bulkhead turned into a truck, opened his doors, and shouted, "All humans, climb aboard!"

"Do I really count as human at this point?" Marissa remarked. As the soldiers opened fire the bullets hitting the hard armour of his car.

"Fine. Everyone who can get killed by bullets!" Bulkhead yelled while Miko and Jack dove inside.

Marissa got in quickly shooting two others before she dove in. Getting a look from Jack. "What? They're trying to kill kids. At this point am I morally wrong to shorten the shots?"

"Still not used to….. That," was all Jack could say.

"Unfortunately, I'm too used to it. You'll need some sleeping pills and probably some therapy after this." Marissa calmly told them.

"You are seriously badass," said Miko.

"You might wanna think about going to the military if you're not phased by this." Marissa chuckled.

"Everyone's here, Prime! Get the ground bridge ready!" Bulkhead shouted over the gun fire.

"Optimus to base! Ratchet, ready the ground bridge immediately!" Optimus said over the comlink.

Then they saw a ground bridge all of them either ran or drove into the ground bridge before it closed behind them.

* * *

-Autobot base-

Marissa got out of Bulkhead once they were back pulling a big bag on her back and throwing it to the ground.

"How did it go?" Ratchet asked.

"We rescued Elita and we all came back alive. So mission accomplished," said Arcee.

"Yeah and I brought a gift." Marissa said smirking and opening the bag. It was full of energon crystals.

The bots and humans all stared in awe.

"Energon!" Ratchet said in disbelief. "Where did you get it?"

"The room they used it on me and fed to princess over there." Marissa sighed. "By the way, I need a huge glass of water after this crap and maybe a little energon because this was a shit day."

"I'll get your water," said Raf.

"And I should look over Elita," said Ratchet while helping support the Autobot.

"I'll look over the two kids. Miko! Jack! Over here now before smack your heads for being idiots!" Marissa shouted angrily both kids flinched.

"Seriously? It wasn't even my idea," Jack muttered while the went over to her.

"Don't follow the other into a war zone. You're so lucky I worked with the medical officers." Marissa said checking them over there were a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Marissa went to get some hydroxide and put a little on a rag. She rubbed a little on him and dabbing it on there cuts. "There."

"You know, I really don't see what make you think you're in a position to criticize us," Jack argued. "You ran in ahead of everyone! Without the Autobots! You had no regard for safety!"

"I'm from the military and I have no regard for my own safety not yours. And I'm an adult." She countered going to grab a bandage.

"You're not that much older than me," Jack argued.

"I'm 24. I may look 18 but I'm much older then I look kid." Marissa coldly told him before putting a bandage on his cheek then one on mikos. "There now if you excuse me I got other things to do."

"Wait!" Raf called, carrying her water. "Won't you at least stay long enough for Elita to thank you."

"Uh, Raf, I wasn't leaving like that I meant I gotta check on our mutual friend. Trust me if I was leaving I'd tell you."

"Okay," said Raf. "I think Elita would like to see one of the people who saved her."

"Don't you have homework or something?" Marissa commented crossing her arms and smiling.

"And we will get right on that," said Jack with a smile and taking Raf's hand to go do their homework.

Marissa raised an eyebrow at that even the military was less stressful than these three. Marissa laughed a little at her own joke.

"So, what's the story?" Miko asked her coming over to marissa. "Are you and Elita friends?"

"We were captives. Miko. We hardly had time to get friendly much less make friends." Marissa calmly told her. Before putting her hands behind her back.

"What were those soldiers doing to you two?" Jack asked as he watched Ratchet work on Elita.

"Kid, if you wish to stay innocent you won't ever ask that question again. Now go back and do your homework." Marissa explained in a calm mature tone.

"Okay," said Jack. "Keep us posted."

Optimus stayed by Elita's side the whole time Ratchet worked on her. The worry on his face did not go unnoticed by the others.

"I'm guessing they're close," said Jack.

"Very," said Arcee, watching Optimus. "Elita One is Optimus Prime's spark mate."

"Spark mate?" Raf asked out of curiosity.

"In Earth terms, I guess the closest translation would be significant other," said Arcee.

"Wait. She's Optimus' girlfriend?!" Miko asked.

"More like wife." Marissa commented in a calm tone. "They can feel each other's emotions along with other things sometimes they can have more. She's also Arcee's spark relation or sister in earth terms."

Jack looked up at Arcee. "You never mentioned having a sister."

"We were still getting to know each other," Arcee casually said. "And I was already mourning Cliffjumper. I wasn't quite ready to talk about my spark relations. I wasn't even sure if she was alive or not."

"Okay it's official I need a drink." Marissa rubbed her forehead.

"Good luck finding any alcohol here!" Ratchet called from the medical table.

"What about that stuff Fowler keeps in a secret fridge?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead! The kids weren't supposed to know!" Ratchet angrily yelled.

"Thank you, Bulkie!" Marissa walked off to get drunk. Bee glared at Bulkhead.

"Oh come on. It's not like she's under age," said Bulkhead. "Besides, the kids probably won't even touch it."

"I felt her emotions. If she gets drunk what do you think I'll feel?" Bee asked beeping Jack and Miko heard beeps but Raf and the bots understood.

"What do you mean, how will you feel?" Raf asked.

Ratchet instantly squinted his optics. "Bumblebee, take a seat. I need to check your spark."

Bumblebee sat down and held still. Ratchet used a scanner on his chest and then went to the computer.

Bee looked a little flushed from the kids being there as if he was scared to have them see his spark.

"Okay, Bumblebee, your spark is showing an abnormality. As if your spark is being connected to another like a sparkmate."

"Really? Whose?" Bulkhead asked.

"My guess the girl who's forming a spark." Ratchet said gesturing to the girl who left.

"Marissa?" Jack asked. "Wait, can that happen?"

"Considering the girls body is being changed from the inside and possibly out I'd say it's possible. Whether she'll survive or not is still up to debate. I don't know much on human anatomy." Ratchet waved a server in the air as if to say he didn't really care.

"So does this mean Bee and Marissa are a thing or something?" Miko asked looking confused everyone looked at Miko strangely before ratchet spoke up.

"Technically they're sparkmates but that doesn't mean they feel any emotional feelings such as love." Ratchet coldly told them before getting back to work.

"But he is connected to her?" Jack asked, trying to understand.

"Yes," said Ratchet in a nonchalant tone he looked way to focused on his work. "Which could end up with complications if she's drunk."

"Like what, drunk Bumblebee?" Miko asked, jokingly.

"In a sense yes." Ratchet took a moment to think the possible problems.

"I think I'd like to see that," Miko said while laughing.

"That also means he can't drive," Arcee pointed out.

"Oh. Oops," said Miko.

Elita sat up and asked, "Could I speak with Marissa?"

Marissa came out with some alcohol cans. "Yo. You wanted to speak with me?"

Elita smiled at her and said, "You risked your life for me. And thanks to you, I've been reunited with Optimus and Arcee. Thank you, Marissa."

"No problem. I wasn't about leave a fellow soldier behind ma'am." Marissa gave her a suluite.

Elita saluted back and then said, "I'm gonna need someone to catch me up on what's been happening."

Marissa cracked open a beer and began to drink it. A smiled formed on her lips.

Arcee sat down next to her and told her everything that had happened. Everything from Cliffjumper's death to meeting the kids and defeating Megatron.

"I'm so sorry, Arcee," Elita said while hugging Arcee. "First Tailgate and now Cliffjumper. You don't deserve this."

"I'll be fine," said Arcee. She looked at her human friend and smiled. "I have someone to protect."

"Nicely said." Marissa gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks," said Arcee. "You might need a partner too while you're with us. You want Ratchet?"

"Um I'm good. No offense I like field work and doc looks kinda not….. Into humans." Marissa rubbed her neck nervously.

"I could be your partner," Elita offered Marissa smiled.

"How about I just friends for now and I can decide a partner idea later." Marissa said in a cheerful tone.

"Indeed welcome to the team."


End file.
